


Kaltes Blut

by Fanatika



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: "Der Präsident hat ausdrücklich nur nach dir verlangt. Du glaubst doch etwa nicht, dass hier jeder ein- und ausmarschieren kann, wie er möchte? Nein, diese Ehre wird heute Abend nur dir zuteil." Effie schenkte der jungen Frau ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich gerne an ihrer Stelle wäre.





	

Das Leben im Kapitol war ganz anders, als Katniss es sich in den Distrikten vorgestellt hatte. Nach Ende der 74. Hungerspiele wurde es ihr und Peeta verboten, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren.   
Der Öffentlichkeit wurde mitgeteilt, dass die Menschen im Kapitol einfach nicht auf ihr Siegerpärchen verzichten sollten und deswegen den beiden die große Ehre zu Teil wurde, hier in Ruhm und Überfluss zu leben.   
Katniss litt sehr unter ihrer Lage. Sie vermisste ihr Familie und Gale. Die Stimmung zwischen ihr und Peeta war eisig. Nachdem sie ihm endgültig gestanden hatte, dass sie ihre Liebe nur für die Kameras gespielt hatte, hatte Peeta beschlossen, nur das mindeste mit ihr zu sprechen. Katniss konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und doch wünschte sie sich, dass sie wieder so etwas wie Freunde sein konnten, denn außer sich selbst hatten sie niemanden hier, wenn man einmal von Effie Trinket absah. Ihre Familie und auch Haymitch waren in Distrikt 12.  
Es hatte ein kurzes Treffen gegeben, bei dem sie ihre Mutter und Prim wiedergesehen hatte, aber deren Freude darüber, dass Katniss noch lebte, konnte sie selbst nicht teilen.   
Nicht nur heute wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die Beeren einfach gegessen. Es wäre für alle das Beste gewesen. Sie und Peeta müssten nicht mehr leiden und ihre Familien hätten den Verlust verarbeiten können. Am schlimmsten jedoch war die Tatsache, dass Präsident Snow sie nur deshalb hier im Kapitol behielt, damit der Funke, der von Katniss auszugehen schien, nicht auf die Distrikte übergreifen würde.   
All diese Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf, als sie gerade mit Effie an ihrer Seite auf den Präsidentenpalast zuschritt. Effie empfand es als Große Ehre für Katniss, dass der Präsident sie persönlich eingeladen hatte; sie konnte es nicht lassen, es ihr immer wieder einzubläuen.   
Katniss hingegen trottete stumm neben ihr her und hatte sich mehr in ihren Gedanken verloren, als dass sie Effie zuhörte, die heute einmal wieder so viel Make-up aufgetragen hatte, dass man ihre Gesichtszüge nur spärlich wahrnahm.   
Als sie endlich an der großen Vordertür angelangt waren, wandte sich Effie Katniss zu und zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht.   
„Du siehst fabelhaft aus, aber wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Lächeln?“, sagte sie mit ihrer hellen, etwas aufgesetzten Stimme. Katniss wollte sie mit einem zornigen Blick strafen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. Effie allerdings schien es zufrieden zu stellen, denn sie wandte ihren Blick wieder Richtung Tür.   
Nachdem die Klingel geläutet worden war, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Diener im akkurat sitzenden Frack stand vor ihnen. Er hatte haselnussbraunes Haar, welches zur linken Seite gegelt worden war. Seine Augen waren stark geschminkt und Katniss fand, dass er lachhaft aussah.   
Sie hatte noch nie einen Sinn für die Mode der Menschen im Kapitol gehabt. Auf sie wirkten sie eher wie schlecht angezogene Puppen, die in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben gekleidet waren.   
Effies Stimme riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken.   
„Nun geh schon rein. Du wirst erwartet.“ Kurz blickte Katniss verwirrt auf ihre Begleitung. „Was? Du kommst nicht mit?“   
„Natürlich nicht! Der Präsident hat ausdrücklich nur nach dir verlangt. Du glaubst doch etwa nicht, dass hier jeder ein- und ausmarschieren kann, wie er möchte? Nein, diese Ehre wird heute Abend nur dir zuteil.“ Sie schenkte der jungen Frau ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich gerne an ihrer Stelle wäre.   
Katniss jedoch war ganz und gar nicht erpicht auf diese Begegnung. Sie verabscheute Snow mehr als alles andere hier im Kapitol. Sie hasste die Art wie er mit ihr sprach und wie er sie ansah. Aber am meisten widerte sie der Geruch, der immer von ihm ausging, an. Diese Mischung aus Blut und süß riechenden Rosen ließ sie jedes Mal einen Brechreiz unterdrücken.   
In diesem Moment würde sie wahrscheinlich lieber eines der furchtbaren Interviews mit Caesar Flickerman bevorzugen, als mit diesem Mann allein in einem Raum sein zu müssen. Doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte Effie sie in die Wärme des Gebäudes geschoben und die Tür schloss sich hörbar hinter ihr.   
„Bitte hier entlang, Miss Everdeen“, sprach der Angestellte und sie folgte ihm zu einer weißen Holztür. Er öffnete sie und wies sie mit seiner noch freien Hand an den Raum zu betreten. Katniss gehorchte woraufhin sie den großen Speisesaal betrat, der sich vor ihr auftat. In der Mitte stand eine Tafel, die für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Gegenüber der Tür befanden sich große Fenster, die einen Blick auf einen prachtvollen Garten preisgaben. Im orangenen Licht der Abendsonne sah er so aus, wie einem Märchen entsprungen. Auf der rechten Seite stand eine Möbelgarnitur, die einen kleinen Kaffeetisch umrundete.   
Auf der linken Seite prasselte ein herrliches Feuer in einem gar gigantischen Kamin und davor stand der Mann, der sie in ihren Alpträumen verfolgte: Coriolanus Snow.   
Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Guten Abend, Miss Everdeen“, sagte er und ein Lächeln umspielten seine Mundwinkel.   
Katniss konnte nicht umhin, ihn anzustarren. Seine Erscheinung hielt sie für einige Sekunden gefangen. Er trug eine weiße Anzughose mit einem weißen Hemd, einer weißen Weste darüber und ebenfalls weiß war das Jackett. Die weiße Krawatte, die er dazu gewählt hatte, war perfekt gebunden und die gesamte Bekleidung wirkte, als hätte man es ihm auf den Leib geschneidert. Durch seine weißen, zurückliegenden Haare und dem weißen, etwas gestutzten Bart wäre er nun theoretisch ganz und gar in der, für ihn unpassenden, unschuldigen Farbe gekleidet gewesen.   
Jedoch trug er an seinem rechten Revers eine kleine rote Rose, die so sehr ins Auge stach, dass Katniss schon jetzt meinte, ihren schrecklich, süßen Geruch wahrnehmen zu können.   
Sie nahm all ihre Sinne zusammen und antwortete kühl auf seine Begrüßung: „Was wollen Sie von mir?“ „Da ist es wieder, dieses unbändige Feuer in deinen Augen.“ Er machte eine Pause und bedachte sie süffisant.   
„Das Essen wird gleich serviert. Setzen wir uns doch.“ Widerwillig folgte sie seiner Aufforderung; was hatte sie für eine Wahl?   
Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, wurde bereits die Vorspeise gebracht. Schweigend aßen sie und Katniss vermied es, von ihrem Teller überhaupt einmal aufzusehen.   
Als ihr zurückgebliebenes Geschirr abgeräumt worden war, wurde die Stille jäh von Snow gebrochen. „Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als würde dir das Leben im Kapitol gefallen.“   
Sie wusste, dass er sie ansah und sie zwang sich, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Kalte blaue Augen trafen ihre und sie war froh, dass der Tisch sie so weit voneinander trennte.   
„Ich habe kein Leben mehr. Sie haben mir alles genommen. Ich existiere, das ist alles.“ Trotz stieg in ihr hoch.   
Snow lächelte nur zufrieden, als die Hauptspeise gebracht wurde. Die Stille kehrte zurück und Katniss begrüßte diesen Zustand. Doch mit jedem Bissen, den sie nahm, stieg ihr Unbehagen erneut Auge in Auge mit diesem Mann reden zu müssen.   
Dieser Moment kam schneller, als ihr lieb war und nachdem auch die Reste der Hauptspeise verschwunden waren, begann der Präsident erneut die Konversation.   
„Das ist nun dein Leben, Miss Everdeen“, begann er, als ob er gerade auf ihre vorherige Aussage antworten würde.   
„Von Beginn an war es ein Leichtes, dein Spiel mit dem Jungen zu durchschauen. Doch jetzt bist du hier im Kapitol. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen in den Distrikten dich zu ihrem Symbol der Hoffnung machen. Du gehörst mir und du wirst tun, was ich von dir verlange.“ Katniss ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.   
„Ich gehöre Ihnen nicht!“, erwiderte sie wütend und lauter, als sie wollte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese verdammten Beeren einfach geschluckt“, flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, doch Snow war keines der Worte entgangen.   
„Auch ich wünschte, du hättest es getan, doch nun müssen wir das Beste aus der Situation machen.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.   
Katniss merkte, wie sie sich verkrampfte und weiter in ihren Stuhl presste, als könnte sie in ihm verschwinden.   
„Wollen wir uns nicht zu den etwas bequemeren Sitzbegebenheiten begeben?“ Er stand nun direkt neben ihr und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die durch den weißen Anzug noch bleicher wirkte.   
Der Geruch von süßen Rosen stieg ihr in die Nase. Katniss wollte ihn nicht berühren, doch sie schluckte ihren Ekel hinunter und ergriff seine kalte Hand. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter.  
Er führte sie zu einem prächtig aussehenden Sessel und sie nahm Platz. Snow bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick, als Katniss erleichtert ausatmete, sobald sich ihre Hände gelöst hatten.  
„Wieso haben Sie Peeta nicht eingeladen?“, versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie ertrug es nicht, wenn er sie nur so anstarrte.   
„Nachdem mir bewusst wurde, wie es um eure Beziehung bestellt ist, bestand keine Notwendigkeit, einen Schein zu wahren, findest du nicht?“ Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten und Katniss wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihm hätte antworten sollen.   
Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, aber der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, umschwebte sie wie eine Wolke und ließ sie erneut erschaudern. Wieder stellte sie die Frage, die sie schon zu Beginn gestellt hatte: „Was wollen Sie von mir?“ Katniss öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn so selbstbewusst an, wie es ihr möglich war. „Was ich will?“, fragte er mit einem Glucksen. „Ich möchte, dass du begreifst, dass ich über dich verfüge. Dass du keine Wahl hast. Du wirst alles tun, was ich von dir verlange. Es sei denn du möchtest deine Familie nie wiedersehen?“   
Katniss schluckte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er ihre Familie als Druckmittel gegen sie einsetzen würde. Doch es jetzt so deutlich aus seinem Mund zu hören, war viel schlimmer, als es nur geahnt zu haben.   
Natürlich war sich Katniss schon damals, als entschieden wurde, dass sie hier im Kapitol bleiben müsse, darüber im Klaren gewesen. Sie hatte sich gefügt.   
„Sie haben mich gezwungen, den Rest meines Lebens hier zu bleiben. Ich habe es getan, um meine Familie und Freunde zu schützen. Was wollen Sie noch von mir?“   
Snow zupfte an den Manschetten seines Hemds.   
„Einen Beweis. Ich möchte mich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass du mir fügig bist.“ Er war aufgestanden.  
„Du wirst dich mir nie widersetzen?“   
Bei diesen Worten wäre Katniss am liebsten aufgesprungen und fortgelaufen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass irgendein Diener hereinkommen würde, der den Lauf der Dinge aufhalten würde.   
Doch niemand kam.   
Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick, bis er vor ihr stand und ihr seine beiden Hände hinhielt, damit sie sich erhob. Widerwillig ergriff sie diese und stand so nah vor ihm, dass sie seinen blutverseuchten Atem riechen konnte.  
Woher rührte nur dieser grauenhafte Gestank?   
Plötzlich hob er seine linke Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Katniss zuckte zusammen. Widerwillig ließ sie es geschehen, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, Snow von sich zu stoßen.  
„Du wirst dich mir nicht widersetzen, oder Miss Everdeen?“, fragte er erneut und blickte sie intensiv an. Die Stimme blieb ihr im Hals stecken.   
Unter den ganzen Gefühlen, die in ihr tobten, stieg der Hass empor, doch konnte sie diesem nicht nachgeben. Sie war versteinert, völlig gefangen in dieser Situation. Das Fehlen von Katniss‘ Antwort störte Snow nicht weiter, denn nun überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter, die beide noch trennten, bis sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Gleichzeitig war seine rechte Hand an ihre Taille gewandert und zog sie dicht an seinen Körper heran.   
Das Verlangen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, war erdrückend, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht tun durfte. Sie würde das Leben ihrer Familie und aller, die sie liebte aufs Spiel setzen und das konnte und wollte sie nicht riskieren.   
Also ließ sie es geschehen, obwohl es ihr schwerfiel, ihren Ekel zu verbergen.   
Sie spürte, wie Snow versuchte den Kuss zu vertiefen, doch sträubte sie sich dagegen, ihre Lippen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihren Mund weiter einzunehmen.   
Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sich nun von ihr lösen würde, aber gerade als sie dachte, ihr Wunsch würde erfüllt, spürte sie einen leichten Schmerz.   
Snow hatte ihr in die Lippe gebissen.   
Hätte der Präsident sie nicht fest in seinem Griff gehabt, den er inzwischen noch verstärkt hatte, wäre sie vermutlich wirklich zurückgewichen.  
Denn als es dem Machthaber Panems gelungen war, mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen, schmeckte Katniss Blut. Der metallische Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Mund aus.  
Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und plötzlich löste sich Snow von ihr. Er starrte sie intensiv an ohne ein Stück zurückzuweichen.   
„Ich bin enttäuscht, Miss Everdeen. Ich hatte tatsächlich mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Es scheint mir, als wärst du weniger die Rebellin, die du vorgibst zu sein.“   
Katniss wünschte, sie hätte nicht geweint. Sie wollte eine solche Schwäche nicht vor ihm offenbaren, doch ihre momentane Position ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen erwiderte sie trotzig seinen Blick.   
„Sie sind widerlich“, brachte sie heraus.   
Mit seiner linken Hand wischte er ihre Tränen fort. „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen. Du gehörst mir und wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Ich werde dein Feuer im Keim ersticken und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du dich an ein Leben hier gewöhnt. Du musst wissen, dass ich diese Ehre nicht jedem Sieger zuteilwerden lasse.“   
Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf und entließ sie aus seinem Griff.   
„Ich werde dich zur Tür begleiten“, fuhr er fort und bot ihr seinen Arm an.   
Katniss wollte sich am liebsten übergeben. Der Geschmack von Blut wollte nicht verschwinden und dominierte ihre Sinne. Nach kurzem Zögern hakte sie sich ein und ließ sich zur Tür geleiten.   
Dort angekommen stand auch schon ein Diener bereit, um diese zu öffnen. Die kühle Nachtluft, die ihnen entgegenschlug, ließ Katniss aufatmen.   
Bevor Snow sie endgültig aus seinen Fängen entließ, zog er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Als er seinen Kopf wieder gehoben hatte, blickte er sie leicht schmunzelnd an.  
„Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen.“   
Das Letzte, was Katniss sah, waren die kalten Augen des Präsidenten, die sie intensiv betrachteten. Dann schloss sich die Tür.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo =) 
> 
> also ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine Fanfiction gefallen. Ich finde Snow als Charakter einfach super interessant und wollte unbedingt was mit ihm schreiben. Ich habe auch schon an dieser Geschichte weitergeschrieben, sie ist allerdings noch nicht fertig und deshalb lasse ich sie erst mal so als Oneshot =) Ich möchte auch erst mal wissen, ob Leute überhaupt daran interessiert sind weiter zu lesen. Also lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da und sagt mir was ihr denkt. 
> 
> Eure Fanatika


End file.
